


Adore U

by Yeo_Mama



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Jung Wooyoung, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jeong Yunho, Birth, Bratty Kim Hongjoong, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mates, Mpreg, Nicknames, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Nursing, Omega Choi San, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Tired Kim Hongjoong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hongjoong needs a nap, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeo_Mama/pseuds/Yeo_Mama
Summary: This is purely Seongjoong fluff because I'm whipped for them...Also we need more ATEEZ mpreg in these here parks.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102
Collections: ATEEZ Mpreg Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some good old domestic Seongjoong because I can't help myself...

It was currently 7 in the morning on a Wednesday, and Hongjoong couldn't sleep.

The male had woken at around 6 due to his son deciding it was the perfect time to play soccer with his bladder.

After using the bathroom (over 50 times if Hongjoong said so himself), he found himself not being able to go back to sleep.

His son finally settled down, yet he couldn't! Are you kidding me!

Defeated, Hongjoong decided to make himself useful. Hand underneath his 8 month bump, he waddled to the kitchen.

Today was one of the rare days where his members didn't have a schedule, (him being excused because he was close to his due date) so he decided to make breakfast for them.

Mulling around the kitchen, the pregnant male started up the coffee machine as he waited for the stove to heat up.

Reaching up in one of the cabinets for mugs, Hongjoong was suddenly seized with a cramp.

Bracing his hands on the counter, he slowly swayed his hips back and forth while he waited for the pain to subsided.

Did he forget to mention he was in labor...

Ever since he woke up to his son's kicking, he had been experiencing small cramps here and there.

Not expecting anything, he brushed them away...until they kept coming.

He should have expected this. The doctor specifically told him he had a high chance of early labor due to his small frame and the fact that this was his first child.

Ignoring the panic rushing through his veins, the male pushed through the pains.

Should he have told Seonghwa, probably, but the Alpha hadn't had a day off in months, so he couldn't bear to wake him.

Coming back to the present, Hongjoong pushed himself off the counter once the pain was gone, going back to making breakfast.

His hand wrapped around his bump, slowly stroking his clothed belly.

"Have you finally decided to make your grand debut." Giggled the Omega as a soft jab was delivered to his hand.

"I'll take that as a yes." He hummed, continuing to rub his large bump...

This was how Seonghwa found him.

Groggily turning over, the Alpha realized his mate was no longer in bed.

Still dazed with sleep, he quickly got out of bed in hope of finding his missing mate.

He didn't have to look far.

The tall-tale sound of sizzling reached his ears, alerting him that he was in the kitchen.

Legs numb with sleep, he dragged himself towards the kitchen.

Upon entering, he was greeted with the cutest sight he had ever seen.

There, spatula in hand was his wonderful mate.

Body clad in one of Seonghwa's hoodies, the small male swayed back and forth to a tune he sung under his breath, hand cradling his bump.

Unable to resist himself, Seonghwa walks towards his mate, circling his arms around his waist.

Hongjoong's small gasp breaks the peaceful silence surrounding them.

"Good morning beautiful," Seonghwa whispers in his mate's ear, nuzzling his neck.

A purr rumbles in Hongjoong's throat.

"Don't scare me like that!" he huffs, feigning anger, struggling to keep a smile off his face.

"Awwwww, is my baby annoyed," The Alpha whines, a pout evident in his voice.

Hongjoong doesn't say anything, wanting to keep this up for as long as possible.

"I'm sorry..."

Hongjoong smiles, loving the way his big Alpha sounds like a scolded pup.

Turning around in his mate's arms, Hongjoong places a kiss on the pouting Alpha's lips.

"I'm just kidding," giggles the Omega, placing another chaste kiss to his lips.

"How could I be mad at my sweet, dorky Alpha?" He says softly, brushing dark hair off Seonghwa's forehead.

The Alpha grabs the Omega's hand, holding it against his cheek.

"I know..." he says smugly, a smirk forming on his lips as he kissed the back of Hongjoong's hand.

"Yah!" The Omega complains, lightly slapping Seonghwa's shoulder.

"You don't deserve me!" He states, pushing his lips out childishly.

The Alpha grabs his hips, pulling him even closer towards him. (As close with the exception of his belly)

Angling his Omega's face towards him, their lips brush, centimeters apart. Their breath fanning each other's face.

"I really don't..." the Alpha whispers as he closes the gap between them.

Hongjoong's eyes slowly flutter shut, as their lips meet in a slow kiss.

Everything around them slowly disappears.

All that matters to Hongjoong at this moment is the big Alpha holding him so tenderly in his arms, his lips moving in unison with his own.

After what feels like forever, the pair slowly part.

Seonghwa places his forehead against the Omega's, basking in his presence.

"I love you..." he murmurs into his lips, noses touching.

"I love you too," Hongjoong whispers back, wrapping his arms around his lover, nuzzling into his warmth.

Seonghwa wraps his arms around the smaller, resting his cheek on top of his head.

Small nudges push up against the Alpha's stomach, causing the Omega to snicker.

"Looks like squirt here also wanted to say good morning," the Alpha laughs, rubbing the bump pressed up against his abdomen.

"I guess so," Hongjoong replies back, moving his Alpha's hand under the fabric of his hoodie to rest on the stretched skin of his distended stomach.

Of course at that exact moment, the coffee machine decides to make itself present by stating its done.

Huffing, the Omega moves out of his mate's embrace to turn it off.

Laughing at his lover's antics, Seonghwa ruffles his hair, moving to grab a mug.

With practiced ease, the couple move around the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Seonghwa asks from where he is leaning against the counter, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Just eggs and bacon, maybe some toast," quips the Omega, spatula moving around the pan as he cooks some eggs.

"I wanted to make you guys a real breakfast, since you never have time for one," Hongjoong says happily.

A warm smile spreads across the Alpha's face at his mate's kindness.

"Honey, you didn't have to do that," the Alpha states, rewrapping his arms around the Omega's waist, leaning in for a kiss.

"No way!" Hongjoong pushes Seonghwa's face away. 

"You're not kissing me with that mouth. Go brush your teeth!," the Omega whines at his Alpha's coffee breath.

Seonghwa raises his hands in fake surrender.

"Fine, fine, you got me! I'll be right back..." The Alpha's voice fades as he walks down the hall towards the bathroom.

Laughing, the Omega turns back to the eggs he is cooking, moving them onto a plate.

Just as he is moving the last egg, another cramp surges through his body, wrapping around his hips and squeezing.

All the breath leaves Hongjoong's lungs, causing the male to drop his spatula and the egg on top of it.

Ignoring the distanced crash ringing through the kitchen, the Omega leans forward, hands gripping the counter so hard his knuckles turn white. He bends his knees, desperatly trying to relieve some of the pressure.

"Shit..." he breathes out, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Distinctly, he feels a hand running up and down his back, quiet reassurances filling his ears.

"Shh, shh, baby it's ok...Just breath."

Whimpers fill the kitchen as Hongjoong's contraction reaches its climax.

The hand continues to rub his back, massaging his aching hips.

Ever so slowly, the pain subsides, leaving Hongjoong breathless and in tears.

15 minutes...they're getting closer, the Omega thinks to himself. He really is going to have his baby today.

"-oong, Hongjoong...Honey can you hear me?" Seonghwa's voice gradually registers in his mind.

Looking up from his hunched position, Hongjoong comes face to face with the worried features of his Alpha.

"Joongie, why didn't you tell me you were having contractions?" he asks softly, brushing back his Omega's blonde hair.

Tears fill Hongjoong's eyes as the Omega hurriedly wraps his arms around his lover, breathing in his soothing vanilla scent.

"I-I don't know..." he stuttered, sniffling quietly.

"I knew I was in labor, I-I just didn't want to accept it...I was scared," he confessed, crying softly in his Alpha's neck.

"I didn't want to ruin your only day off.." Hongjoong whispers quietly, but Seonghwa still catches it.

"Baby..." the Alpha sighs, bringing the Omega in for a hug, caressing the back of his head.

"You and the baby are far more important than a stupid day off, and you know that," the Alpha softly chastised, moving the Omega's head so he could look him in the eyes.

"Sorry..." Hongjoong mumbled, averting his gaze down.

"Tsk, it's okay, just make sure you tell me about these kinds of things in the future. I know you don't like asking for help." The Alpha spoke, kissing his mate's forehead gently.

"Why don't we go lie you down.." Seonghwa spoke, nudging Hongjoong towards the hallway.

"Bu-but what about breakfast? I didn't finish!" the Omega quickly argues back. He stands firmly in his spot, resisting to move.

"Honey, you're in labor, you're about to have a baby! Breakfast doesn't matter at this point!" Seonghwa laughed at the absurdity of his mate's actions.

Hongjoong stood his ground, arms crossed, glaring at the Alpha in front of him.

Seonghwa sighs, "Fine, I'll make you a deal," he starts seeing the Omega's eyes become curious.

"How about I'll finish breakfast as long as you go lay down and get some rest?" he bargained.

"But it's your day off! You should be relaxing!" whined the Omega.

Seonghwa pinched the skin in between his eyes, sighing loudly. Hongjoong definitely needed a nap...

"Hun, you are literally going to push a baby out of your body in a few hours, you're the one who should be relaxing!" He argued back. Why were they having this conversation...

Desperate, Seonghwa decided to bring out the big guns.

"Kitten, please...do it for me," He pleaded gently, giving the Omega his best sad eyes.

Seeing the crack in the Omega's resolve at the nickname had Seonghwa hiding a smile.

"...Fine," the male breathed out, finally giving up.

"Thank you baby," the Alpha spoke, pressing a kiss to the Omega's cheek.

Cheering in slient victory, Seonghwa wrapped his arms around the smaller's shoulders, guiding him towards their bedroom.

Upon entering, Hongjoong was onced again seized with a contraction. Mewling quietly at the pressure, the male wrapped his arms around Seonghwa's neck, swaying slightly.

His Alpha coached him through it, all the while rubbing the Omega's throbbing hips, knowing they were bothering him.

Ever since the baby had dropped, the male's hips had begun widening to prepare for birth. This caused constant pain for the smaller, whether that be from standing up and walking, or even sitting down.

After about a minute, the pain gradually faded. 

Hongjoong was breathless. He was so tired. How was he suppose to deal with this for a couple more hours!

Ushering him to the bed, Hongjoong was finally able to sit down.

The relief was instant. His back and hips finally stopped aching, allowing him to properly breath for once.

Seonghwa tucked him in, sitting next to him while gently running his fingers through his mate's hair.

They laid there for awhile, Hongjoong's body fuzzy with bliss, slowly drifting off to sleep...Until he was rudely awaken by yet another contraction.

He immediatly grabbed Seonghwa's hand, gripping onto it for dear life. Said Alpha peppered the side of his face with soft kisses while whispering encouragements in his ear.

Once the pain relented, Hongjoong relaxed, his pants filling the room.

"Kitten?" Seonghwa spoke into the peaceful silence that surrounded them.

"Hmm," the younger grumbled, his eyes closed with fatigue.

"How far apart are your contractions?" The Alpha asked curiously, caressing Hongjoong's hand, which was still gripping onto his.

"About 15 minutes," he huffed, too tired to talk.

"Okay...has your water broken?" he continued with his questioning, trying to guage just how far the Omega was into labor.

"No..." he quickly murmured back, quelling the Alpha's questions.

"We'll probably have to check your dilation in a bit, but we definitely have some time before this one decides to make their appearance," He laughs gently, rubbing the swollen bump in front of him.

The Omega merely hums in response, eyes drooping with exhaustion.

Seonghwa notices this, continuing to stroke the smaller's hair, lulling him to sleep.

He smiles gently at his mate's cuteness, the latter finally surrending to sleep.

Watching his breath even out, the Alpha leans down till he is eye level with Hongjoong's bump. Hands grazing the fabric of his hoodie, until he finally lifts it up exposing the milky skin of his mate's swollen abdomen.

Small stretch marks mar the surface, but Seonghwa thinks they are beatiful, displaying just how Hongjoong's body was able to form and protect their child, their son.

Leaning down, he presses his lips to the taunt skin, murmuring into it softly.

"Hey, this is your papa. I just wanted to say that I love you and am very excited to meet you. Me and your mama love you so very much, you are the best thing that has ever happened to us...We'll see you soon," He gently spoke to his unborn child.

Kissing his lover's bump one last time, Seonghwa slowly got up from the bed, leaving his mate to rest in peace.

What he didn't see, however, was the small smile that graced Hongjoong's face as he quietly exited their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Cross-posted on Wattpad also under @Yeo_Mama  
> Follow me on Instagram @_J.W_Illustrations


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more fluff before things start to get serious, aka Hongjoong gives birth.

It's around an hour later when the rest of the members decide to make themselves present.

During that hour, Seonghwa has since cleaned up the egg catastrophe that is the kitchen, and checked up on Hongjoong far too many times, only to find him still sound asleep.

Yunho was the first to wake.

The Beta immediately headed towards the coffee machine, hair looking like a tornado, yet his eyes bright as he greeted Seonghwa with a friendly good morning.

Mingi was next in line.

The Alpha immediately trailing behind the Beta like a lost puppy. His closed eyes and swaying form making him look like a baby giraffe.

Instead of grabbing himself a cup of coffee, he just leaned his head on his mate's shoulder, falling back asleep.

And just like that, it was a chain reaction.

Each member trailing into the kitchen, significant other right behind them.

Quieting the rambunctious crew before any chaos could ensue, (also so Hongjoong wouldn't wake up) Seonghwa sets the food on the table, ushering them to sit down

Now sat, everyone happily digs into the breakfast Hongjoong made for them.

Speaking of the Omega, Seonghwa could see the curious glances of his members looking at the leader's empty seat at the table.

"Hyung?" San called, looking up from his breakfast.

"Hmm," the Alpha hummed, giving the younger his full attention.

"Where's Hongjoong hyung?" The Omega asked, eyes big and curious.

Seonghwa sighs, knowing this was coming he sets down his chopsticks, facing his members.

"Hongjoong's in labor," he states calmly, listening to the gasps of his members as surprise spreads across their faces.

"The baby's really coming today!" San exclaims, wiggling in his seat, barely containing his excitement.

Seonghwa smiles at the small Omega's  
actions, nodding his head in affirmation.

"Yep, he's coming today," the Alpha answers, watching the glee sweep across his pack's faces.

"I can't wait to meet him!"

"He's gonna be so cute!"

"Woo we should have a baby too!"

Seonghwa laughs at the shock that spreads across the young Alpha's face, San eagerly waiting for his answer.

"Maybe later, but not right now baby..." the Alpha explains, petting his mate's hair. Said Omega huffing as he slumps in his seat.

Seonghwa smiles at the exchange, only to move his attention to Yeosang, the Omega having been calling his name.

"Yes Sangie?" the male asks, watching at the Omega moves his coffee mug away from his lips, setting it down.

"Do you know how close hyung's contractions are?"the younger questions.

As if on cue, the small Omega shuffles into the kitchen

His hair is in disarray, face puffy with sleep, hands cradling his baby bump.

Seonghwa's heart immediately melts at the sight of him, quickly getting up from his chair.

He approaches his mate, wrapping him in a hug. The Alpha inhaling his sweet strawberry scent.

"How'd you sleep?" The older asks, leaning down to press a quick peck to the younger's lips.

"Ok...I guess," the small Omega shrugs, tiny hands coming up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

The entire pack coos at their leader's cuteness.

Seonghwa slowly leads Hongjoong to a chair, setting him down.

"Are you hungry kitten, do want something to eat?" the Alpha inquires, brushing his mate's hair off his forehead.

"Mmm, I'm okay..." the Omega mumbles, head leaning on his hand, pushing his cheeks out cutely.

"How about some toast? You need to at least eat something...for me?" the Alpha asks innocently.

Hongjoong huffs, slowly nodding his head in agreement. His Alpha was going to be the death of him...

Hiding his smirk, Seonghwa prepares a slice of toast, a layer of jam coating the top, just how the Omega likes it.

He knows he should feel guilty making his mate eat even when he doesn't want to, but he needs to keep his energy up for the baby.

Placing the plate in front of him, Seonghwa watches as Hongjoong slowly nibbles on the bread.

"Hyung, do want anything to dri-..." Yunho stops mid-sentence, watching as his leader curls in on himself, a cry leaving his mouth.

Seonghwa rushes into action, immediately comforting his mate. He rubs small circles into his taunt back, trying to get the muscles to relax.

"Just breath honey, you're okay.." he soothes.

Whimpers of pain fill the kitchen as Hongjoong's contraction slowly releases its tight grip on him.

Seonghwa continues his ministrations until the Omega's breathing starts to even out.

Pressing a kiss to his temple, the Alpha gently asks, "Joongie, how far apart are you contractions?" remembering Yeosang's question.

"About 8 minutes, but that one was only around seven..." he states breathlessly.

Seonghwa gulps, suddenly nervous yet excited at the same time.

"Do you know how lo-..." the males starts, only to see Yeosang has beat him to it.

"That only lasted about 45 seconds hyung," the Omega says, showcasing his phone which had a timer pulled up.

Oh, how Seonghwa could literally kiss the attentive Omega. (but he won't because he is very much taken)

"Okay, okay that's fine, we still have some time. Your contractions have to last about a minute before you can start pushing," the Alpha mumbles into Hongjoong's hair, reassuring the younger. (Or maybe himself)

"Hyungs, is there anything we can do to help?" San asks the couple quietly, fear evident in his eyes (So much for having a baby...)

"We're alright right now Sannie, but we might need some help once Joongie gets closer to delivering," the Alpha reassures the shaken Omega.

The pack sits quietly, watching Seonghwa hold Hongjoong, calming him down.

"Kitten, why don't you take a bath?" the male inquires gently, breaking the silence.

The Omega merely nods, allowing his mate to pick him up and move him towards the bathroom.

The remaining members stay put, not moving till they hear the tall-tale sound of water beginning to run.

They quickly clean up the kitchen before dispersing to their rooms, allowing the laboring couple some peace and quiet.

\--------------------

In the bathroom, Seonghwa softly places the Omega on the toilet seat as he starts the bath.

Water running, the Alpha turns back to his mate, gently helping him remove his clothes.

Now naked, Hongjoong steps into the water, (with the help of Seonghwa) and slowly sits down.

He moans at the warmth, allowing it to wash over his aching muscles.

Seonghwa makes quick work of washing his hair, tenderly scratching the Omega's scalp. Hongjoong hums in pleasure, sinking deeper into the water.

Enjoying the attention, the male's eyes start to droop, head jerking up as he stops himself from falling asleep.

Seonghwa giggles, watching his mate stubbornly fight sleep.

"Baby you can go to sleep you know?" he says faintly, continuing to rub the Omega's head, trying to lull him into sleep.

Hongjoong must have heard him because Seonghwa sees his breathing slowly even out as he finally succumbs to sleep.

Smiling, he finishes washing his mate's hair before picking him up in a fluffy towel and taking him to their bedroom.

He calmly places the Omega on the bed, digging through their closet to find one of his hoodies

Finding one that smells strongly of him, he moves back into the bedroom where he ever so carefully pulls it over Hongjoong's head. (Pants be damned)

Settling down next to him, Seonghwa gently traces small patterns into the Omega's belly. He loves watching his mate sleep, seeing the peace that settles over his, usually, tight features, making him appear younger.

Hongjoong must have really been tired because when the next contraction wrecks through his frame, he doesn't wake, Seonghwa feeling his abdomen tighten.

Happy that the younger is finally getting some rest, the Alpha snuggles up behind the smaller, spooning him.

He gently wraps his arms around his waist, head lying against the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet, breathing in his sweet scent.

Eyes closing, the Alpha slowly fades to sleep, smiling as he holds the two most precious people in his life in his arms...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is finally here! I had so much fun writing this and I’m glad that you guys enjoyed it too! I may write an epilogue later in the future, but for right now this is where it will be ending. So sit back and relax! Maybe grab a snack, maybe a drink too because this is gonna be a long one...

It was a few hours later when things quickly started to progress.

Hongjoong had been rudely awaken by yet another excruciating contraction. The pain so strong he felt like he couldn't breathe or move, paralyzed into place.

This contraction felt different however. It was as if the pain was slowly building and building, never releasing Hongjoong from its painful grip.

The Omega thought he was going to break until he felt a pop, deep within himself. The pain instantly being replaced with relief...and tons of water.

Hongjoong's eyes snapped open, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline, a look of pure shock and terror overtaking his face.

His water had broken.

Tears instantly started pouring down his face, sobs shaking his small frame. His cries filled the room as he tried, and failed, to calm himself down.

The Alpha next to him began to move as his mate's distressed scent filled the air. The smell suffocating as his sweet strawberry scent became sour and bitter with fear.

Seonghwa immediately shot up as Hongjoong's cries filled the room. Eyes blurry as he looked for the male, finding him curled around himself, holding his large baby bump tightly.

He reached towards the Omega, wrapping his arms around him while pumping out an insane amount of soothing pheromones, trying to calm the younger. His mind immediately registering the warm wetness seeping through the bedsheets, revealing the problem at hand.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. Your okay..."

Seonghwa mindlessly whispered into Hongjoong's hair, caressing his stomach as he held the Omega against his chest.

Ever so slowly, Hongjoong's breathing began to even out as he focused on the soothing beat of his Alpha's heart.

'Mmm sorry..."

The Omega mumbles into the fabric of Seonghwa's t-shirt, small hands clutching it firmly. His apology hanging in the air as he alluded to the fluid staining their sheets.

The Alpha tilted Hongjoong's head up, forcing him to meet his soft, yet firm, eyes.

"Kitten, there is no need to apologize for something you couldn't stop from happening, it's natural."

Seonghwa chided softly, thumb gently brushing across the younger's cheekbone in soothing strokes.

"You need to stop worrying for once and allow yourself to relax and receive help when it's being given...Your having a baby for Christ's sake!"

The Alpha laughed, earning a shy smile from Hongjoong in return as he hid his blushing face into the crook of Seonghwa's neck.

Huffing in fondness, Seonghwa maneuvers the younger, so he isn't on top of him, before getting out their shared bed.

Hongjoong's large eyes fill with what looks like betrayal, but before he can even begin to argue, the Alpha quickly quells his complaints with a small peck to his lips.

"I'll be right back, I just need to go talk to Yeosang and Yunho real quick,"

Seonghwa explains as he leaves the room, walking to the neighboring bedroom across the hall.

Knocking loudly, the Alpha is welcomed with the tall-tale sound of someone falling off the bed before suddenly being greeted with the sight of a very flustered Jongho.

Seonghwa smirks at the maknae's appearance, hair mused into every direction with his shirt on backwards, lips red and swollen, chest heaving.

"Hyung! What brings you here?"

Jongho asks, not so secretly leaning against the doorframe, blocking Seonghwa's view inside.

Barely holding in his laughter, the Alpha simple asks, "Is Yeosangie in there?"

A voice sounds from inside the room, shaky and out of breath.

"I'm here Hyung..."

Seonghwa could clearly hear the embarrassment in the Omega's voice, but chose not to address it.

"Hongjoong's water broke and I need your guy's help getting things ready,"

The Alpha simply stated to the both of them, promptly hearing rustling as Yeosang rushed to the door, duvet wrapped around his slight frame.

Seonghwa could barely contain himself as he saw the state the Omega was in. He was in a bad, if not worse, state then Jongho. Brown locks wild and untamed, eyes blown wide from pleasure, skin the color of a ripe cherry. It also didn't help Seonghwa's current predicament as his neck and shoulders were covered in dark bruises, the comforter failing to cover them.

"His water really broke?"

The Omega asks, tilting his head cutely.

"Yep! That's why I need your help setting up because I know how much you want to help with the birth."

Seonghwa says, smiling as he sees Yeosang's face fill with glee at the prospect of being able to help Hongjoong deliver his baby.

As if like lightning, the small Omega rushes back into their bedroom. Not even seconds later he comes running back out, clad in an old sweater and some shorts, hurriedly pulling Jongho towards the head couple's bedroom.

Laughing lightly at his member's antics, Seonghwa makes his way down the hall to Yunho and Mingi's room, them being his next stop.

Thankfully when he knocks this time Yunho is the one to answer, looking presentable and not at all like he had just been caught in the middle of something.

"Thank god, I thought I was gonna have to scold everybody if I also walked in on you two in the middle of having sex!"

Seonghwa said loudly, earning a groan from the offending couple.

Yunho merely laughed, eyes scrunched up as he smiled widely.

"Nope, me and Min have just been watching a show, but I can't say the same for San and Woo, they have been pretty noisy..."

A loud "Hey!" fills the hallway as a large smirk spreads across the Beta's face.

The two laughed together before straightening up, going back to the question at hand.

"So Hyung, what's up?"

Yunho asked casually, arms crossed as he leaned against his doorframe.

"Hongjoong's water broke and I need your help checking his dilation."

Seonghwa calmly says, watching as Yunho's eyes bugged out in surprise.

"Oh shit..."

The Beta breathed out, quickly regaining his composure as he turned back into his bedroom, shouting a quick "Mingi can you grab my supplies and bring it to Hyung's bathroom, Hongjoong Hyung's water broke." before quickly turning on his feet and walking towards the head couple's bedroom, Seonghwa right behind him.

"Hyung, you know he's not gonna like what I'm about to do right?"

The Beta stopped in the middle of the hallway, worry evident on his face as he faced his head Alpha.

Seonghwa patted the younger's shoulder in reassurance. Ever since Hongjoong announced that he wanted a home birth without medical assistance, the pack took it upon themselves to learn everything there is to know about childbirth. Yunho, being the pack Beta, decided it was his responsibility to help Hongjoong deliver his pup. Putting in so much time and effort as he researched how to make the Omega's delivery process as smooth and painless as possible, wanting their leader and head Omega to receive the best possible care.

"I know he might be a little grumpy about it, but he won't hold it against you. Your just trying to keep him and our pup safe, so its the right thing to do."

The Alpha consoled the nervous Beta, releasing his calming scent to try and relax Yunho. He shoulders eventually slumped, his posture less rigid, eyes filled with hope, not fear.

"Thanks Hyung, I really needed that."

Yunho smiled, his bright personality back at full force as he and Seonghwa headed down the hall, towards the Alpha's bedroom.

Upon entering, the duo was meet with the sight of Hongjoong sitting upright in bed, Yeosang keeping him company as Jongho came in and out of the room, arms barring supplies.

Seonghwa instantly made a beeline towards his mate, wrapping him in a hug. Yeosang took this as his queue to leave and help his Alpha with gathering needed items.

Seonghwa let go of Hongjoong, kneeling infront of him as he quickly looked over the laboring Omega.

"Were you okay while I was gone?"

The Alpha asked, kissing the younger's forehead softly.

"I was fine. Had a couple contractions but Sangie helped me through them."

Hongjoong replied, throwing a grateful smile to the younger Omega, making him blush.

Seonghwa smiled at the flustered mess that was Yeosang. He could hear Yunho rustling around in the adjacent bathroom, reminding the Alpha of the current task at hand.

"Hey baby let's go to the bathroom real quick."

The male spoke, gently helping the younger up and off the bed.

"Why?"

Hongjoong questioned, suspicion evident on his face.

"We just need to check up on a few things..."

Seonghwa stated, keeping things brief as to not let the Omega in on his true intentions.

Leading him towards the bathroom, the Alpha threw a quick request at Yeosang to change the sheets while they were gone. The younger already swiftly removing the bedding as he got to work.

The couple entered the bathroom, Seonghwa closing the door behind him. Yunho was quietly mulling around the space, grabbing things he would need. Hongjoong maneuvered himself so he was sitting on the toilet seat, he's hips beginning to ache once again.

A heavy knock resonated around the room, startling the three people inside.  
Mingi's unruly orange hair coming into view as his head popped into the bathroom.

"Yunnie, I brought the stuff you asked for."

The tall Alpha said, revealing a small container filled with various things Yunho had bought for this specific occasion.

"Thanks baby!"

Yunho responded, pressing a kiss to his Alpha's lip as he grabbed the bin from his hand.

"Would you please go tell Woo and San that Hyung's in active labor. They haven't gotten the memo and I don't want them just barging in uninvited."

The Beta asked, his mate nodding in agreement as he turned to leave.

Shutting the door, Yunho set the container on the counter, grabbing everything he would need.

Hongjoong eyed the Beta while he worked, mind slowly putting the pieces together. Although curiosity got the best of him as he quietly asked Seonghwa what he was doing.

Seonghwa swallowed, deciding right then and there to just rip the bandage off as Hongjoong was going to find out sooner or later.

"Yunho's just going to see how dilated you are kitten."

The Alpha soothed, trying to keep his Omega calm but that instantly failed as he watched the male become rigid, curling in on himself.

Seonghwa immediately reached for him, gently rubbing his scent gland in circles as he tried to console the distressed Omega.

"Honey, it's going to be okay, I promise. Yunho has spent a lot of time researching how to make this as easy and fast as possible."

The Alpha spoke, looking at Yunho for help. The Beta, being the angel he is, quickly agreed to Seonghwa's statement assuring his frightened Hyung.

"But I don't wanna do it...it's scary."

Hongjoong mumbled, tiny hands coming up to wipe his eyes.

Seonghwa cooed at his mate, pulling him in for a hug, warm hands running up and down against his spine.

"I know you don't want to do this, but it's for the safety of you and our son. We can't have you pushing when your not fully dilated. It could cause stress on the baby, and you could possibly tear. I know Yunho's done a lot of researching, but I don't think he could try his hand at giving you stitches, not when he doesn't have the proper supplies."

Seonghwa explained to the crying Omega, trying to get him to see his point.

Hongjoong continued to cry softly but he nodded his head in agreement, allowing Yunho to check him.

Seonghwa smiled at his mate, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he moved him to the floor where Yunho had placed a couple towels.

The Omega leaned against his Alpha, watching as the Beta prepared everything he needed.

Quickly washing his hands, Yunho snapped on a pair of latex gloves before kneeling in between the pregnant Omega's legs.

Bottle of lubricant in hand, the male poured a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the cool jelly.

"Hyung, can you please pull up your hoodie?"

Yunho asked the nervous male, Seonghwa's sweatshirt completely covering the lower half of his body.

Shaky hands grabbing the hem, Hongjoong slowly pulled up the fabric until it was above his large bump, revealing himself to the Beta.

While the Omega was occupied, Yunho looked up at Seonghwa, mouthing a quick "Distract him" to the Alpha.

Nodding slightly, the male wrapped his arms around his mate, holding him snuggly to his chest, nuzzling tenderly against his neck.

Hongjoong visibly calmed, slumping against his Alpha's body.

Yunho got into position, moving the Omega's legs slightly while he looked up at him, face serious yet sympathetic at the same time.

"Are you ready Hyung?"

He asked kindly, waiting for the Omega's approval before he started.

Letting out a heavy breath, the small Omega nodded, signifying he was ready.

Knowing it was go time, Seonghwa began whispering into his mate's ear, trying to distract him from any pain that might occur.

A loud gasp filled the room as Yunho's fingers checked the Omega's progress, Hongjoong's body clenching at the intrusion. Whimpers began to pour out of his mouth as pain overtook him.

"Hyung, I need you to take a deep breath and relax."

Yunho soothed, hand unable to move due to the Omega's tensed muscles.

"Baby you need to listen to Yunho. The sooner you relax, the sooner this will be done and the pain will be gone."

Seonghwa pleaded, desperately trying to reassure his upset mate.

Releasing his scent into the air, Hongjoong gradually began to relax, allowing Yunho to quickly finish up his task and remove his intruding hand.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Hongjoong collapsed against his Alpha, body limp as he just sat their in his arms and cried.

Seonghwa was quick to praise the younger, pressing kisses all over his face as he told him how good he did.

Yunho watched from the side, guilt filling his body at causing his Hyung pain.

Seonghwa easily picked up on the Beta's inner turmoil, shooting him a look that said "you did good", quelling the younger's worries.

While Hongjoong quietly cried in Seonghwa's arms, the Alpha looked up at Yunho, asking quietly how dilated his mate was.

"About 7 centimeters I would say."

The Beta supplied, coolly cleaning up his tools.

Seonghwa nodded, picking up the sobbing Omega as he moved them to their bedroom.

Bless Yeosang's heart as the younger had not only made the bed, but placed extra blankets, pillows, and even towels onto the surface. Ensuring his Hyung maximum comfort.

Placing Hongjoong on the bed, the male immediately gripped a blanket, snuggling into the warm, fuzzy material.

Seonghwa smiled, gently tucking him in as he softly caressed his mate's hair.

"We only have a bit longer till we meet this little guy."

The Alpha breathed out, eyes lovingly staring at his mate's bump.

Hongjoong smiled, rubbing his hand tenderly against the stretched skin.

Together the couple sat, waiting for the arrival of their precious bundle of joy.

\--------------------

And wait they did...

Around two hours later things started to really pick up.

Hongjoong had been in labor for about 8 hours, having started feeling contractions around 7 am, it now currently being 8 pm.

The Omega was absolutely exhausted. He just wanted this whole ordeal to be done and over with so he could finally hold his son and take one big fat nap.

Over the course of those two hours, contractions had really started to become unbearable. Hongjoong was in constant agony, trying anything and everything to get some what remotely comfortable.

He had tried lying down, standing up, squatting, walking, sitting on a yoga ball, even going as far as asking Seonghwa to pleasure him (which he declined) just so he could get some kind of relief because nothing was working.

He was currently in their bathtub, the warm water helping ease his throbbing muscles, but not his contractions.

Seonghwa sat on the toilet seat, coaching him through the pain while rubbing his thumb across the Omega's knuckles, white from the force of his grip.

Yunho quietly came in and out of the bathroom, giving the couple space but still constantly checking up on the laboring male.

Loud moans filled the air as a contraction forced its way through Hongjoong's small frame, tightly gripping his Alpha's hand.

The Omega could feel his son's head pressing up against his pelvic bones, slowly getting into position.

Seonghwa whispered quiet encouragements, praising his mate.

The Alpha couldn't be more proud in his Omega then during this very moment. Hongjoong was such a trooper. As he got closer and closer to delivery, he didn't cry and complain about the pain, nope, he just pushed through it. Seonghwa couldn't believe he hadn't even screamed yet, choosing to vocalize his pain in low moans and whimpers. He didn't even get mad at the Alpha for putting him through this, actually accepting the older's help and comfort.

Seonghwa was so damn lucky to have such an amazing mate.

Coming back to the present, the pain slowly faded, allowing Hongjoong to relax, or well try to.

Although, a look came across the Omega's face as he noticed something. The pressure that came with a contraction wasn't leaving, causing the male to feel the heavy weight that sat in between his legs.

Nervous, Hongjoong called out to Yunho, voicing his concerns.

Hurrying into the bathroom, the Beta kneeled in front of his Hyung, asking if he could check the Omega over.

Hongjoong nodded, leaning back against the wall, giving Yunho some space to work.

The Beta was fast, nimble hands immediately finding the problem. A look of surprise washed over Yunho's face before being replaced with a large smile.

"Well it looks like your son here is a little impatient because I can feel his head!"

The Beta laughed excitedly, watching as the couples faces broke out in glee at the news. Seonghwa leaned forward pressing a loving kiss to his mate's lips.

Yunho watched the exchange happily before asking the Omega if he would like to move back to the bed or stay in the bathtub.

"I think I'll stay here, Yunho-ah. I don't really feel like moving, plus I don't want to ruin the sheets..."

Hongjoong said bashfully, face blushing.

Yunho nodded, calling Yeosang into the bathroom. The Omega entered, asking the Beta what he needed.

"Sangie your in charge of the baby when he gets here, okay? You'll help Seonghwa bathe and dress him while I help Hongjoong Hyung."

Yunho explained, watching Yeosang's face explode with excitement. He picked the Omega specifically because he knew how much the younger loved babies, wanting his own in the future.

The Omega frantically left the bathroom, leaving to go prepare things for the yet to be born baby.

Yunho giggled, turning back to the pair, eagerly clapping his hands together.

"Alright, who's ready to have a baby!"

Helping Hongjoong into a comfortable position on his knees, towel underneath them so they wouldn't ache, the male got ready to finally push.  
Seonghwa sat in front of him, so the Omega could grip his arms for support.

From there they waited for the next oncoming contraction.

As Hongjoong felt the building pressure, he immediately bore down, instincts taking over.

If he thought contractions hurt, pushing was a whole new level of agony. Feeling as if his body was slowly tearing apart, leaving him in tears.

A loud wail ripped through the silent bathroom.

Seonghwa's heart instantly broke hearing his Omega's cries, pressing a kiss to his sweaty temple as he murmured reassurances into the younger's ear.

Yunho also voiced his encouragements, carefully observing the Omega's progress from the side.

Hongjoong continued to push, only stopping when the contraction let him.

This cycle continued for over an hour.

The Omega's agonizing cries filled the dorm, the remaining members scents so full of anxiety it was almost suffocating. They all sat in the living room, anxiously waiting for the cry of a newborn baby.

Giving one final shove, Hongjoong fell forward as the contraction ended, absolutely exhausted. Seonghwa rubbed his Omega's arms soothingly, the latter grabbing his own tightly.

A loud whine echoed throughout the bathroom as Hongjoong was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming burning sensation between his legs.

Softly shushing the Omega, Yunho explained that their son's head was crowning, nearly ready to be born.

Shocked, Hongjoong leaned back, Seonghwa's gasp of surprise making him look down. Tears pricked his eyes as he stared at the top of his son's head, fully covered in thick, dark hair.

Shakily, he let go of Seonghwa's arm, placing his hand against the hard mound of their baby's head. Tears streaming down his face as he caressed it gently.

Laughing wetly, Hongjoong looked up at his Alpha, smiling brightly.

Seonghwa meets his Omega's gaze, eyes warm as stares lovingly at his mate.

Without breaking eye contact, Hongjoong grabs the older's hand, bringing it down. Seonghwa's breath hitches as his hand is placed against their son's soft head.

Almost immediately he breaks down in hysterics, tears streaming down his face as he sobs noisily.

Yunho and Hongjoong laugh, only to be interrupted by the Omega's sharp intake of breath, face scrunching in pain.

Seonghwa quickly withdrew his hand, supporting his mate as he began pushing once again, softly counting down from ten.

Hongjoong hissed, hand cradling his baby's head as he pushed. Sighing in relief as it finally passed through.

"Okay Hyung, this is the home stretch! All you have to do is get his shoulders out and you'll be done!"

Yunho informed him, smiling brightly.

Taking a deep breath, Hongjoong prepared himself for his next contraction, knowing it would be his last before he could finally meet his son.

Seonghwa leaned forward, shaking the Omega out of his thoughts, as he placed their foreheads together, gazing affectionately into his mate's eyes.

"One more push kitten...one more push and we can meet our son."

Seonghwa murmured softly, pressing a loving kiss to his Omega's lips.

With a newfound strength, Hongjoong bore down hard as his body was overcome with another staggering contraction. Yelling loudly as he brought his son into the world.

Body and mind heavy with exhaustion, Hongjoong gave one final shove, crying out loudly as he felt his son's shoulders slip through, the pain instantly gone.

Immediately, the Omega grabs his son, lifting him out of the water before holding him tightly to his chest, rubbing his back firmly.

A shrill cry rings through the bathroom.

Both new parents smile, relief rushing through their bodies.

Their son was finally here...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Cross-posted on Wattpad also under @Yeo_Mama  
> Follow me on Instagram @_J.W_Illustrations


End file.
